Под прикрытием
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Undercover. Микаэла очень неожиданным образом обзаводится собственным другом-автоботом...
1. Глава 1

Я определённо что-то слышала. То и дело раздавались лязг и глухое постукивание, но рядом были Боунс и мелкий, так что мне это не казалось странным, и я не задумывалась над этим.

А потом я услышала, как запустился двигатель.

Я сразу же подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, не заехал ли кто-то к нам, но света фар не было. Может быть, это была просто проезжавшая мимо машина. Всё равно, я сняла один из наушников, чтобы услышать, если кто-то позовёт.

В середине песни Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong", именно тогда, когда я вернулась к замене масла в Саабе Дэниэля Мака, это началось снова. На этот раз это было больше похоже не на рёв двигателя, а на покашливание.

Я _определ__ё__нно_ что-то слышала. Оглянувшись вокруг, я удостоверилась, что всё выключено.

Когда мой взгляд прекратил метаться по комнате, мигнули фары, и двигатель снова заурчал. Это точно был универсал, древний драндулет, который отбуксировали сюда сегодня утром. Я бы деньги поставила на то, что не смогла бы понять, как она вообще работает, даже если бы осмотрела всю машину.

Мне не стоило удивляться - я годами имела дело с меняющим форму Камаро и дьявольской игрушечной машинкой - но по сравнению с Мустангом, над которым трудился папа, и Лексусом, который я должна была отрегулировать, Форд Эскорт 88-го года определённо был не той машиной, в которой я заподозрила бы искру жизни.

Может быть, это была счастливая случайность, но оно... он... она... эта штука заставила меня занервничать. Внешне спокойно я прошла по комнате и набрала номер Сэма. Он ответил после третьего гудка, и голос у него был очень невнятным. На Восточном побережье было около 2 часов ночи, и у него только что закончились экзамены.

- Привет, милый, - сказала я небрежно. - Извини, если разбудила тебя.

- Нет проблем, - соврал он, его голос стал веселее, что означало, что он пытается притвориться чутким и внимательным. - Что случилось?

- Просто небольшой вопрос. - Я обернулась и прибила Эскорт к полу жгучим взглядом, на случай, если он вдруг что-то задумал. Чёрт возьми, _я_ тут Богиня Войны. - У Дьявольского Камаро есть брат?

Двигатель газанул, а потом защёлкал. Прозвучало очень похоже на ехидное фырканье, а потом тихий смешок. Я _точно_ это слышала. Сэм хмыкнул и что-то пробормотал, а потом снова заговорил.

- Эээ… Что? Ты имеешь в виду, кроме остальных парней?

- Да.

- Ну, я не знаю?.. - неуверенно протянул он. - А почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Гм, в моём гараже стоит Форд-универсал и _сме__ё__тся_ надо мной. Я должна волноваться?

Его голос, наконец, на самом деле зазвучал настороженно.

- Ты осмотрела его? Проверила на обычный знак?

Я решила не признаваться, что мне хотелось для начала прихватить лом для самозащиты. Я работала напротив этой штуки с самого ужина, и она ничего такого не сделала. Но теперь я чувствовала себя так, будто за мной шпионили.

- Пока нет. - Я взяла на всякий случай гаечный ключ и небрежно помахала им, обходя эту штуку. - Ничего особенного. Номерной знак Огайо. Наклейка на бампер в виде символа тележки Радио Флаер*. Одна из тех наклеек с черепом и MADD. Ах...

Я замолчала. На заднем ветровом стекле, рядом с одной из тех наклеек с писающим Кельвином, которые вешают повсюду, было кое-что, _не выглядящее_ причудой владельца. Оно было похоже на наклейку, но не оторвалось, когда я его поцарапала, и ещё - оно было той же формы, что и знак автоботов.

- Всё нормально, Сэм, - сказал я. - У нас всё в порядке.

- Вообще не робот?

- Я позвоню тебе завтра.

Я выключила телефон, вернулась к верстаку и присела, чтобы дать ему место. Но на случай, если я ошибалась, ключ я держала под рукой.

- Ладно, - позвала я. - Я вижу, что ты неплохо ведёшь себя, и выглядишь не похожим на десептиконов. Хочешь представиться?

Передняя решётка быстро втянулась, и, сменив форму с этим их обычным "вертись и кричи", универсал превратился в маленького низкорослого автобота. Серьёзно, даже Шмель был бы на полторы головы выше стоящего передо мной бота, хотя безымянный универсал был куда квадратнее по строению.

- Я Микаэла, - представилась я. - Ты хороший бот или плохой?

- Ты можешь называть меня Радио Флаер, - представилась машина, её голос был похож на этакую электронную Кэтрин Зету-Джонс. - Или РаФлай, если хочешь. Приятно встретиться с тобой.

- Угу. - Вежливая она или нет, она следила за мной несколько часов - Как ты сюда попала?

- Всемирная паутина, - пояснила она, стараясь выглядеть спокойной, как я, но это не слишком сработало. - Ты находишься на странице друзей Сэма Бамблби.

Я должна была признать, что из всех способов, которыми, как я считала, мы могли связаться с пришельцами, я никак не ожидала Фэйсбук.

- Так почему же ты не направилась к нему? - спросила я, наконец, отложив ключ. - У него есть хороший способ связи.

РаФлай вздрогнула, это выглядело почти по-человечески.

- Я не слишком много контактировала с вашим родом, - призналась она. - Я предпочла найти женщину.

Потрясающе. _Застенчивая_ инопланетная машина.

- То есть, заглохший двигатель был просто притворством?

Она выглядела так, словно сейчас покраснеет.

- Я тяжело адаптировалась к вашей кислородной атмосфере. Сейчас это устранено.

Итак, у меня, в моей автомастерской находился Форд-трансформер. Он был застенчивым. Он был девушкой. И у неё была аллергия на Землю.

- И ты приютила десептикона. Я не хотела испортить своё прикрытие.

- Уилли? Нет, нет, он перебежчик. Вроде как мой фан-клуб.

Она минуту поморгала на меня прожекторами.

- Твой фан-клуб?

- Да, - ответила я. - Пойдём, прогуляемся. Я расскажу тебе об этом.

* * *

* Радио Флаер – марка детских игрушек. Они производят очаровательные маленькие красные прицепы-вагончики, в них катались несколько поколений американцев.


	2. Глава 2

Я наполовину спал, когда позвонила Микаэла, но можете быть уверены - остаток ночи сна у меня не было ни в одном глазу. Я попытался поднять Лео, но он зубрил всю прошлую ночь и пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что взломает мою машину, если я хотя бы _вздохну_ слишком громко. Что бы ни происходило, мне всегда всё приходилось решать самому. Я - человек одинокий, и моя любимая женщина в опасности.

К тому же мои глаза и уши в автомастерской меня игнорировали. Сколько бы смсок я не посылал, он отвечал мне, что Богиня Войны уехала со "Штукой", и это была лично её идея. И что он ни в коем случае не собирается рисковать вторым глазом, следя за ней. Микаэла на мои смс тоже не отвечала.

Примерно за час до того, как мне нужно было идти на органику, я сумел убедить себя, что Микаэла не стала бы отрубать мобильник, если бы ей грозила какая-то опасность. Я проглотил поп-тартс, сбрызнулся дезодорантом и попытался дозвониться до неё прямо на ходу, пока шёл к кампусу.

- Я _в порядке_, - были её первые слова. - Просто немного прокатились.

Немного прокатились? Это был какой-то код? Она не позвонила бы мне, если бы была в кругу друзей, и она не отвечала всю ночь. Я мог бы предположить, что она столкнулась с претендером и теперь пыталась вести светскую беседу, чтобы её не убили.

- Просто скажи да или нет, - прошипел я. - Тебя заставили?

- Сэм, - сказала она нетерпеливо, - успокоишься ты? Я бы не отключила телефон, если бы были проблемы.

Насколько бы сильно мне не нравилось волноваться за её жизнь, то, что меня просто продинамили, нравилось мне ещё меньше.

- О, да, разумеется, - сказал я. - Немедленно, как только ты скажешь мне, чем занималась всю ночь с братом Дьявольского Камаро!

- Сестрой, - мягко поправила она. - И, насколько я могу судить, она ему даже не дальняя родственница. Это довольно сложно отследить.

_Фембот?_ Она держала меня всю ночь в ужасе из-за очередной Арси?

- То есть, ты игнорировала мои телефонные звонки, потому что вы устроили ночь девичьих _знакомств_? - предположил я, ещё старательней держа себя в руках.

- Ну да, и ты нам мешал, - добавила она не слишком любезным тоном. - Ну правда, ты мне вообще не доверяешь?

О, это могло зайти очень далеко. Это была весьма щекотливая тема. Мне следовало сменить ее максимум в двух следующих предложениях. И, в целом, она была права. Мне просто не нравилось то, что я напредставлял себе прошлой ночью, и, судя по всему, у меня однажды случится инсульт, потому что она отправится в Старбакс с каким-нибудь новичком.

- Конечно, я тебе доверяю, - успокоил её я. - Когда я смогу познакомиться с твоей новой подругой?

- Гм...

Она немного подумала.

- Я могу убедить папу, что заработала отпуск, - предложила она. - Мы можем устроить небольшое путешествие и быть у тебя, скажем, в субботу вечером. Я загляну к тебе, и мы все познакомимся.

Это оставляло мне буквально _дни_ на то, чтобы одобрить этот первый контакт. Пожалуй, беспокоить Оптимуса не стоило, но мне следовало, по крайней мере, пригрозить Уилли, чтобы впредь он изображал из себя приличную дуэнью.

- Да, суббота звучит неплохо.

- Я люблю тебя, Сэм, - теперь, когда я пришёл в себя ради неё, Микаэла замурлыкала в телефон. - Даже когда ты ведёшь себя, как болван.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - вздохнул я. - Увидимся в субботу.

Я написал Би, пока доктор Эдмондс разбирал наши прошлые тесты и взглянул на свою работу, чтобы убедиться, что получил нормальную оценку, прежде чем вернуться к делам более важным. Я нечасто вызывал его, но такие случаи требовали серьёзных мер, и ему в любом случае не повредил бы лишний контакт с людьми.

Когда я добрался до фуд-корта, он уже сидел там с пиццей пепперони на столе для прикрытия и милой девушкой, вроде как флиртующей с ним. Ему явно было неудобно от такого внимания, но он сам был виноват, что сделал свою голоформу чистой рекламой тренажёрного зала. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза и мышцы, которым позавидовал бы Моряк Попай, ему всегда доставалась порция нежелательного внимания, когда он появлялся в общественном месте.

Когда я дошёл до столика, брюнетка уже убралась, но Би послушно спрятал её номер в карман джинсов. Он, конечно, не собирался на самом деле ей звонить, но продолжал вести строгий подсчёт на потеху ботам, застрявшим на острове Диего-Гарсия.

- Сэм, - улыбнулся он. - Чё такое, чувак?

Настолько странно иногда было слышать, что он разговаривает, как относительно нормальное человеческое существо. Он старался не отличаться от остальных ребят в колледже, но временами ему это не слишком удавалось. Я хлопнул его по ладони и схватил кусок пиццы.

- Клёвый прикид, - заметил я. Он выбрал клетчатую рубашку и походные ботинки и был похож на очень модного лесоруба. - Слышал что-нибудь от парней?

- Нет, - сказал он, протянув руку к своему "Dr. Pepper". - Они все сейчас заняты работой. Немного рассказывают.

А-а. Дела НЕСТ и всё секретно. Хорошо, что я не настолько разволновался, чтобы вызвать кавалерию.

- Что такое? Я о чём-то должен знать, чувак?

- Э-э... вроде того. - Микаэла, наверное, решит убить меня, если узнает, но я должен был рискнуть. - Мне нужна информация, а _меня_ Уилли не боится.

Он картинно размял мышцы. Он _любил_ мучить бывшего кона. Я практически оказывал ему услугу, прося о помощи.

- У Микаэлы гость, - объяснил я. - Не похоже, что один из _них_,но я не могу в этом удостовериться, а она мне ничего не говорит. Всё, что я знаю - она обнаружилась вчера, Микаэла считает, что она связана с тобой, и Уилли называет её Штукой.

- Хм... - Би хрустнул пальцами, и мне подумалось что если бы он был в альт-форме, он бы начал играть что-то вроде "Bad Moon on the Rise". - И ты хочешь фотку. Думаю, я это проверну.

- Я могу подождать их, но, может, ты сможешь загрузить фотки куда-нибудь, чтобы остальные ребята их увидели? Вдруг кто-то её узнает.

- Будет сделано, приятель, - заверил он меня.

- Спасибо, Би, - сказал я с усмешкой. - Я буду должен тебе за это полировку.

- Не, мне нравится эта работёнка, - протянул он. - Поведёшь, когда поедем домой на рождество, и мы будем квиты.

Значит, я поведу, а он будет играть с радио. Это будет не так весело, но он заслужил награду.

- Договорились.

Верная своему слову, Микаэла позвонила с окраины города субботним вечером и сказала, что будет здесь около семи. Это оставляло мне двадцать минут, чтобы привести в порядок причёску и найти рубашку, на которой _нет_ следов от соуса для пиццы или прожжённых дыр. Лео вошёл как раз вовремя и увидел, что я мажусь лосьоном после бритья, который подарила мне Микаэла на день рождения.

- Фью, - выдохнул он, помахав рукой перед лицом. - Тебя ждёт весёлая ночка, или ты просто хочешь убить всех мух в округе?

Я поскрёб расчёску пальцами и ещё раз проверил пробор.

- Микаэла едет.

- Ааааааааааааа, - понимающе вздохнул он. - Ми_каэ_ла.

Мне никогда не нравилось, как он произносил её имя. Мне всё время казалось, что мне следует стереть его в шлак за неправильные мысли о моей девушке.

- Она пригонит новый автомобиль, - уточнил я.

- _Новый_ автомобиль? - повторил он. - Новый _автомобиль_?

- Новый_ автомобиль_, - подтвердил я. - Не могу _дождаться_,чтобы увидеть, что это за хот-род отправился за помощью к моей байкерше.

- Без шуток, - ответил Лео. - Эти парни никогда не выбирали Астон Мартин?

- Ты видел Би, - возразил я. - Кто-то из них выставляет своё эго, а кто-то не видит смысла в бахвальстве.

С парковки недалеко от моего окна донёсся громкий гудок. Было бы глупо броситься к окну, чтобы посмотреть на Микаэлу, так что я просто ещё раз провёл рукой по волосам и усмехнулся.

- Время шоу.

Я почувствовал, что скривился, увидев Микаэлу. Может, она просто хотела быть неприметной, но она была похожа на монахиню. Вместо её обычного стиля она была одета в мешковатую водолазку и юбку до пят, я даже не представлял, что _у не__ё_ такая есть. Она стояла, прислонившись к наполовину проржавевшему кузову универсала, и сердито смотрела на меня.

Кто-то проговорился, и мне следовало заговорить ей зубы.

- Ничего себе, - сказал я со всем восхищением, какое только смог собрать для Камри 97-го года, стоявшего напротив неё. - Это очень милая машинка. Если бы я знал...

- Ты попросил Би запустить _проверку_? - зарычала она, а универсал неожиданно дал резкий выхлоп.

Я мог придумать сотню оправданий. Я хотел поделиться хорошими новостями. Я хотел обновить блог. Мы испытывали новые возможности веб-камеры Уилли. Всё это просто испортило бы мне жизнь ещё больше, поэтому я согласился на правду.

- Я сделал это из любви, - упрямо начал я. - Я знаю, что ты доверяешь ей, но _она_, возможно, лгала тебе.

- Ты сделал это у меня за _спиной_, - рявкнула Микаэла. - И я узнала об этом, потому что Хайд написал мне "ROFLMCAO" минут через двадцать.

Ой-ой. Если Айронхайд надорвал от смеха свою кибертронскую...

- Он не должен был знать об этом, - возразил я. - Би собирался спросить только Прайма.

Она скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на меня сверху вниз.

- Мне от этого _не лучше_.

Поскольку я не собирался делать ничего неуместного на её машине до того, как буду ей представлен, я прижал её к универсалу и поцеловал достаточно крепко, чтобы проходящие мимо парни заорали: "Валите в комнату!"

- _Вс__ё__ равно не лучше_, - пробурчала она, как только я оторвался от неё, но, по крайней мере, это _я_ от неё оторвался. - Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне.

- Да, но иногда я идиот, - признался я. - Мне очень жаль, и это больше не повторится.

- Сомневаюсь, - сказала она, явно немного смягчившись. - Куда мы едем?

- Ну, есть одно чудесное итальянское местечко примерно в двух километрах, - предложил я, протянув руку к ручке двери Камри. - Я подумал, ты...

Она кашлянула, и, словно по команде, универсал открыл все двери, включая люк. Я застыл с рукой на ручке и уставился на него.

- _Это?_

- О, не начинай, - упрекнула она. - Помнишь Би?

Моя крутая подружка приехала на том, что выглядело так, будто его вела растерявшая всю удачу "футбольная мама". Я даже представить не мог, как такое объяснить.

- Серьёзно? - спросил я. - Из всех автомобилей...

- Есть кое-что, чего парни не поняли, - заявила Микаэла. - Это концепция _сочетания с окружением_.

- Да, только эта штука ведёт себя так, будто она сейчас взорвётся, - возразил я.

Двигатель включился и сердито заурчал.

- Её зовут Радио Флаер, я называю её коротко РаФлай, и ты сейчас заткнёшься и станешь ей лучшим другом, - приказала она. - Или я заставлю тебя присматривать за Уилли.

РаФлай призывно качнулась на колёсах, и я нервно забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Она хлопнула дверью чуть громче, чем нужно, но, вроде бы, в остальном вела себя прилично.

- Есть, мэм, - пробормотал я.


End file.
